


Midnight Kiss

by LadyGaGalion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/pseuds/LadyGaGalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Auror Department does a Secret Santa exchange, but Draco has to wait until New Year's Eve to redeem his gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Kiss

_To: Draco  
From: Your Secret Santa_

Draco turned the small red envelope over and examined the shimmery golden seal. His heart fluttered as he dragged his finger over the Snitch in its centre. He looked over the wall of his cubicle too see if anyone was behaving suspiciously, and his eyes lingered hopefully on the object of his affection. 

Potter didn't look up from his papers, but he grew still for a moment – as if he'd felt Draco's eyes on him. Draco lowered himself into his seat and broke the seal. He drew what looked like some kind of ticket from the envelope.

> This certificate entitles you to one unforgettable midnight kiss at Hermione Granger's New Year's Eve party. Should you wish to redeem your gift, please wait in front of the fireplace at the appointed time. 

A smile tugged on Draco's lips as he slid the certificate back into the envelope.

❆ ❆ ❆ 

As midnight approached on New Year's Eve, Draco was beginning to entertain doubts. His prior assumption that he was going to be kissing Potter at midnight suddenly seemed silly and unfounded. Anyone might have stamped a Snitch seal onto that envelope. Draco had played Seeker at Hogwarts, after all. Potter wasn't the only one who knew Draco had been invited to Granger's party. And almost everyone in the wizarding world had a fireplace at home, so there was no guarantee that whoever had asked him to wait there was a close friend of Granger's.

_What if, come midnight, I find myself face-to-face with Ernie Macmillan?_

Draco decided he was willing to take the risk – even though Potter had greeted him with a friendly wave and proceeded to ignore him the rest of the time. Even though his stomach was in knots and his heart in danger of being crushed. 

Draco inched closer and closer to the fireplace as Longbottom went on about the greenhouse he and Lovegood were planning. 

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The rush of blood in Draco's ears was louder than the cheering and the fireworks outside as he looked to see if anyone had stepped up beside him – and indeed someone had.

"Happy New Year, Draco," Potter said. 

Draco's breath caught in his chest as Potter's lips brushed against his own. A hand snuck around his waist, pulling him closer. As their tongues slid together, Draco buried one of his own hands in Potter's hair, something he'd been dreaming of doing for longer than he cared to admit. It was even more delightful than he'd imagined. Potter's hair was softer and his kiss more fervent than Draco's fantasies had allowed. 

When they pulled apart, Potter gave an endearingly nervous smile. "Did you like your Secret Santa gift?"

"I knew it was you," Draco said.

But Potter laughed as he handed him a flute of champagne. "I'm not that presumptuous. You can thank Ron, if you like."

Draco never got the chance to express his surprise, because Potter kissed him again.


End file.
